Chills
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Requiem. Tony/OC Tony has never liked the bad feels he gets before something goes wrong. Maybe next time, he should listen to it? OR maybe, he just needs a thank you once in a while. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own NCIS! But oh how I wish I owned Tony! I love him so much *sobs* and I'll never have him!

It's gonna be Tony/OC. Poor Tony, this is an angst piece. I wanted to show a side of Tony that isn't normally shown before, and also why he is so 'loose' with the girls he dates.

**Chills**

Sometimes, Tony knew that his day was going to be bad. Like today for instance, he should have known that he would have a bad day. Every time he got that chill that ran down his spine and the uncomfortable dread when he woke up, something bad always happened. The day he had been the unfortunate recipient of the plague, and when he had almost been blown up when he came back from his sick leave. Or the time Kate died. All those days he knew something bad was going to happen. And now today, he had followed Gibbs, sure that something was going on. He had been right; Gibbs knew where Maddie Tyler was and went to save her. Of course it turned out _so_ well. Yea, so Tony had had to run a fast as he could, shoot to guys while running, dive into the cold River, swim down to the car, pull the windshield out of the car, and bring Maddie up to the surface. Then take a deep, painful breath, swim back down, yank the steering wheel up, save Gibbs. Resuscitate both Gibbs and Maddie, and then be forgotten about as they were rushed to the hospital.

"Good 'ol Tony, always saves the day." Tony muttered to himself depreciatively.

"Well I don't know Tony; you always seem to do a good job at it!" A woman next to him replied. She had long, curly brown hair that went to her waist, and light, almost white eyes.

"Mia," Tony sighed. "How'd you know I was here?" She just smiled. "I should have known today would be a suck-ish day. Something always goes wrong when I get that feeling. I should have known that no one would pay attention to me-COUGH." Tony hacked as much gunk as he could out, and sniffed a little. "I wonder how Gibbs is going to take me having to take a few days off."

"You don't look so good, what did Brad say?" Mia asked as she fiddled with a napkin, eyeing the glass of whiskey by Tony's hand.

"Said that I developed a chest cold, and that I was lucky I didn't get pneumonia. He also said I should have gone to the doctor sooner. But I was busy processing the scene in soaking wet clothes, and trying to breathe right again. I also pulled a muscle from pulling the steering wheel out. But what am I gonna do?" Tony replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry your day was so bad Tony." Mia replied as she watched a couple dance. "I wish I could make it better for you. But I think you did a great job, and Gibbs should have thanked you." Mia replied.

"Yea well Gibbs never thanks anybody for anything. Why do I always pay the price for everything Mia? Bad things always happen to me. First my fucked up childhood, my mother overdosing and my father just being a bastard. Then I loose my best friend to a drunk driving accident. I still remember my father telling me that Dinozzo's don't cry. But I cried for Matt. Then I get the PLAGUE, of all things, and almost get myself blown up after I come back to work. Kate is shot in the head and I get her blood splattered all over my face. Ziva kills her own brother, which makes Gibbs respect her, but I'm not supposed to know about that. It's a secret. Gibbs gets blown up and loses his memory, I become the team leader, and McGee and Ziva belittle me. Abby reminds me everyday of who im not, and Ducky is mad because he doesn't know who Gibbs is anymore. The only person who is even friendly to me anymore if Palmer. Ziva goes to Gibbs when she needs his help and he ends up coming back and booting me without me even knowing it. Meanwhile I've started an undercover op for Jenny, and I think I'm letting my self in to deep. Paula is killed saving everyone, Jeanne finds out who I really am and I realize that I never really loved her. And then finally, today, I risk my life to save Gibbs and I don't even get a 'good job Tony', or 'well done'." Tony ranted.

Mia smiled sadly, "I know that you don't think you've had a very happy life. But you've made my life happy. I love you Tony, I always have, always will."

Tony smiled sadly as well and said, "I love you too Mia, ever since I was sixteen and you beat the crap out of me."

She laughed, and then looked up. Tony look up as well to see Palmer making his way into the bar. When he noticed Tony he made his way over and smiled sadly.

"I've heard you've had an eventful day Tony." Jimmy stated.

Tony snorted, "If that's what you wanna call it."

Jimmy smiled, "Well I wanted to let you know that I thought you did a good job out there. If I could, I'd give you that award that Gibbs always gets. You deserve it."

"Thanks Jimmy. Right now, I'm kinda wishing I had just stayed in bed this morning. I knew today was going to be a bad day. Got that feeling I always get before something bad happens."

Jimmy looked confused, "What do you mean?" Tony explained what he had already told Mia. Jimmy looked thoughtful and then replied, "When did it start?"

Tony smiled grimly at him and replied, "Almost 10 years ago."

Jimmy started, "But that's when you started college!"

Tony just shook his head, "I was on my way back from the hospital, I had broken my leg in a football game. I was really upset because Basketball season was starting up, and the doctor said that the break was really bad, and I'd probably never be able to play again. I was my dream to go professional. I knew something bad was going to happen that day, could just feel it. I was moody and grouchy all day. Finally, around two in the morning I get this call. It's the local police department. My friend had been in an accident, she was in the hospital in critical condition. I had one of my buddies drive me there. She died three hours later." Tony sighed and threw back the rest of his drink. "She's part of the reason I took up Law Enforcement. I had wanted to be a police officer when I was younger, but grew out of it when sports infuriated my dad. She had always wanted me to do what I wanted, to make my dreams come true. I decided to do just that, and made my classes for Law Enforcement. I was planning on marrying her. We had been going out or six years, we were in love."

Tony sucked in a breath and looked up at Jimmy. "Sometimes, it's like she's still here, talking to me when I've had a bad day. I don't think I can ever love someone as much as I loved her."

Tony looked around, wobbling a little and realized that he was in the parking lot, and his whole team had heard his confession. He smiled sadly, and said, "I guess you don't really know me after all do you?"

And with that, he walked away, his hand clutching the tiny little ring that he wore around his neck. A reminder of why he was still here.

* * *

**So what'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own NCIS! But oh how I wish I owned Tony! I love him so much *sobs* and I'll never have him!

A/N: So there were a couple people who said they wanted to see a continuation of this story. I haven't been able to do it for awhile, it being Senior year in high school and all and college crap. But I had a couple hours to myself tonight so I figured I'd start to shoot something out! Thanks to the people who reviewed! It was really nice of you. There is a prequel of sorts to Chills called Just call me, about how Tony and Mia met!

Chills

Tony stumbled against his door, a wracking cough making its way out, as his whole body trembled. He took a few deep breaths, pushing down the panic, and clumsily opened his apartment door. He walked a few steps, and then collapsed on his couch heavily. Today had been a hard day. Sometimes, he just wished that he could be back in time 10 years ago. It was so much simpler then.

_And Crap. Now everyone knows about my life. Everything I've tried to keep secret is going to come out._

"Why me!" He sighed quietly, coughing again. He put a hand to his chest, trying to rub the pain away. _Damn, I'm going to have to call Brad for some medicine. He's gonna rub in my face that I should have just gotten it when I was there._

A chuckle sounded to his right. Sitting there, lounging with one leg on the coffee table and the other bent on the couch was Mia, an arm resting on her knee.

"Now come on Tony. You don't really expect me to believe that you haven't wanted to tell people about me for quite some time now, do you?" Mia said as she smiled in that I know something you don't smile.

Tony smirked. "I debated it. But I don't want everyone concerned about me, or their pity. They didn't take the chance to get to know me before. Why should I give them that chance now? The only ones who actually know me and not the front I put up are Jimmy, and Ducky. And Ducky only really knows because he has my medical records. Jimmy is the only one I have willingly told most of my life to."

"Maybe you have to give the others a chance. You might be surprised at what you find."

"I really don't want to Mia. I just want to be with you again. I miss you. So much. It's like someone tore out my heart and smashed it up and left me here to die. Some days, I miss you so badly that I can't concentrate on anything at all." Tony choked out painfully. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Mia smiled sadly, "Sometimes, things happen for a reason. I truly believe that my dying was a good thing. You would never have become a police officer if I hadn't. So many people would have died if you hadn't. You will survive Tony. You are strong. You will survive." She said as the edges of his vision started to go black.

"I Love you."

((Dream))

Sixteen year old Tony titled his head back and laughed loudly, the girl next to him having to hold on to his shoulder so she wouldn't fall she was laughing so hard. Next to them was a young man, blonde hair and blue eyes, with a tan complexion and an athletic build. He had a smug, cocky grin on his face, his arms folded in front of him.

"Oh my god you didn't!" Tony exclaimed as he started to wheeze.

"I did, he didn't even know what I had done. He left the house and I heard his car start up, and then he just yelled and I knew he saw what I did. He chased me around the house for an hour before he found it even slightly funny. Now... I think he kinda likes it, well as much as any grown man can like his hair being electric blue. I personally just think he was happy I didn't dye it pink!" Matt said proudly.

"I think I love you Matt!" Mia said as she stood up straight, wiping the tears from her face. Tony turned to face her.

"Hey! I thought you loved me?" Tony said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry Tony my love, but I've moved on to better things in my life!" Mia said haughtily as she bounced away from them towards the car.

"Aw come on Mia! I know you love me!" Tony yelled grinning as he started to follow her with Matt. All he got in return was a very rude hand gesture.

((End Dream))

* * *

Tony sighed as he exited his car in the parking garage. He hadn't talked to his teammates since his little break down at the bar the other day. He really didn't want to think about what they would say to him. He had always thought that speaking to ghosts was a little...odd. Having his teammates know that he was speaking to one, and that it was the ghost of a lost lover, showing them that he wasn't just a frat boy who only liked to have a good time, well it was a little disconcerting. He didn't like people to know how smart he was. It was why he let McGee think that he couldn't work a computer, even though he had the basics down for hacking. He wasn't as good as McGee but he could hold his own if they needed it. And that he was actually very talented in martial arts, I mean really, he had a physical education degree. He had to learn all things athletic, and he had to take some medical courses too. How muscle acts and blood circulation, to be able to correctly help a person in his 'gym classes'. They also didn't know that Tony had a masters in forensic science and criminology. He had never really liked people to know that he was smart, and when his teammates showed how jealous they were of people, mainly him, beating them, he just pretended he didn't know how.

But now they knew, and he didn't really know what to think of that.

Sighing again, Tony locked his car, and started the walk back to the elevator. He climbed in and took a deep breath, pushing floor three as he did.

Walking into the Bull pen, Tony smiled slightly, McGee was hunched over his computer, looking like he had spent the night there, and Ziva was slowly twirling her pencil, lost in thought.

_Well...here goes nothing. _Tony thought as he walked into the bull pen. Ziva and McGee looked up as he walked in, and he inwardly cringed. He waited, but nothing happened. Looking around, he saw Ziva looking at him curiously, and McGee typing away on his computer. _Are they really not going to say something?_ Tony thought.

Tony sighed as sat down at his desk, a shiver running down his spine. _Well shit. There's that feeling again. _Tony thought, as he brought up a hand to rub at his injured arm.

Just then Gibbs strode into the bull pen, "Gear Up, we've got a dead Marine." He barked.

_And here we go!_

_

* * *

_

Tony looked around the pasture, feeling a familiarity to it, but not sure why. He shook his head, and bent down to take a picture of the skid mark on the pavement.

"Tony! Hurry up and finish taking pictures, we have to get back to headquarters before it rains." Ziva yelled as she put the sketches in her bag. Tony nodded, and collected the evidence bags next to him, walking towards her.

As if someone hit him over the head, Tony stopped all of a sudden, a memory coming to him.

((Memory))

Brian, Tony's college buddy, drove as fast as he could, he passed a blocked road, cops surrounding the area and a fire truck leaving. Tony glanced down the road and saw a familiar car. It was all crumpled up and looked like it had rolled a few times. Tony sighed and looked ahead, and then spun his head back to the scene. The car, he knew why it was so familiar. It was Mia's.

((End Memory))

Tony took a shuddering breath and looked down the road next to the pasture. The same exact road that ruined his life ten years ago. Ziva walked up to him, a piece of paper in a bag.

"Tony, I found this, but I do not understand what it means." She said somberly.

Taking the bag Tony looked at the words.

**LeAve EverYThinG AloNE. Or yOu wILl lose SoMEonE agAIN. JUst liKe Ten YEarS aGo.**

Tony froze. It couldn't just be a coincidence. If this was for him, then that meant that Mia's death hadn't been an accident. She had been targeted.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Someone suggested i continue this, and i figured why not! Thank you to the people who reviewed! I was so excited when i saw them!

The Best witch of all

P.S Please Review.


End file.
